


Book cover for Midnight Blue Serenity by BeautifulFiction

by catonspeed



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Case Fic, Cover Art, Like Woah!, M/M, Photoshop, Sherlock makes a sexy bartender, Unresolved Sexual Tension, guyliner is apparently a thing for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sherlock. Guyliner. Casefic. *whimpers at the delicious UST*</p><p>Utterly compelling, delightfully written, gorgeous Sherlock characterisation. GO READ!</p><p>Tumbled here: http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/47863811450/book-cover-for-midnight-blue-serenity-by</p>
    </blockquote>





	Book cover for Midnight Blue Serenity by BeautifulFiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Midnight Blue Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635897) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Sherlock. Guyliner. Casefic. *whimpers at the delicious UST*
> 
> Utterly compelling, delightfully written, gorgeous Sherlock characterisation. GO READ!
> 
> Tumbled here: http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/47863811450/book-cover-for-midnight-blue-serenity-by


End file.
